who are they?
by Silver Kitsune4
Summary: This fic is about some people going to Hogwats and screwing up the Harry Potter timeline, but not on purpose. There is alot of emotions flying around as these new people fall in love! Rated for launguage and sexual situations
1. who are they?

Silver: ok, here we go! This is and A/U story about some new people going to Hogwarts! In this story, all the slytherins and Gryfindors have classes together, all the time. AAAAAAAAAND! In their first year they are all 14! TAKE THAT! Heh. their all 14 because I wanted them to fall in love and it would be dumb for an 11 year old to fall in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachael, Aimie and Nic all stood at the train station admiring it's largeness.  
  
"I've never been in a train station before!" said Rachael with awe  
  
"Me either" added Aimie. Nic looked at them smugly  
  
"That's because you guys never go anywhere" she said  
  
"Stuff it Nic, you know damn well you never been in a train station either." Nic flashed one of her goofy lopsided grins; Aimie smacked her over the head. Rachael just stood there, her anger becoming greater and greater. Suddenly, she reached up and whapped them both.  
  
"WE HAVE TO GET MOVING AND FIND THIS STUPID TRAIN!" she yelled  
  
"Aww. calm down Rachy" said Nic, Rachael cringed at the abbreviated form of her name "We was just having fun" Aimie snickered  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Rachael  
  
"rachy." Aimie said before falling on the ground, shaking with laughter. Rachael kicked her.  
  
"We need to find this platform" Nic said suddenly, snapping back to reality "what was the number again?"  
  
"9 ¾" said Aimie in between giggles. The three searched around the station for at least an hour; luckily they had arrived several hours early, just in case. They even asked someone for help, but at the mention of '9 ¾' the man looked at them as though they had just stripped and were singing god bless America in Spanish on the back of a white whale. They moved on silently, not daring ask anyone for help. Suddenly they seen a large family of red- heads, and a boy with untidy black hair standing behind them, watching.  
  
"Damn, has that boy ever heard of a brush?" asked aimie quietly  
  
"leave him alone Aime" said Rachael. Nic and Aimie both stared at her, was she defending the mysterious boy? "look at the poor guy, he's all alone"  
  
"Let's go and talk to him!" said Aimie excitedly. Nic groaned  
  
"do we have to?" she asked  
  
"Yes" said Rachael, before Aimie could reply "We do" They began to walk over to them, when Nic pulled them behind a large column.  
  
"what did you-" "Sh" said Nic "look" she pointed to the group. They watched in awe as two twin boys ran into the column and disappeared. The boy with the strange hair approached the people with the fiery red hair. They spoke to each other then all of them, one by one, entered the strange thing.  
  
"Their hair looked like yours" Rachael said  
  
"Shut up" Nic commanded "You don't suppose-?" The others seemed to read her mind  
  
"Well, it is a magic school right? I mean, they would be able to do things like that, wouldn't they?" said Aimie, stupidly. (nothing new there). Rachael suddenly stood up and bolted for the column, she passed right through. She poked her head back out and motioned for the others to follow, and bring her stuff. They obediently grabbed her stuff and plowed through the stonewall. They stopped suddenly as the sight of a huge train with the words: "HOGWARTS EXPRESS" painted on the side.  
  
"I-I guess this is it" said Aimie. It was then the both of us realized that Rachael was no longer with us. Our eyes darted around, looking for any sign of her dumb ass. Suddenly we seen her, she was talking to the strange boy who had been watching the red heads. Aimie began to walk over cautiously, Nic put her hand up knowingly.  
  
"look" she said. Aimie looked over at them  
  
"they're just talking" she said  
  
"look closer" Aimie continued to watch the two, soon she realized that they weren't just talking, they were flirting! Aimie gasped, Nic just continued watching in wonder as her friends of nearly nine years, who had never, ever had a crush. Was now throwing herself all over the boy whose hair could be compared to a bird's nest!  
  
(A/N: please don't kill me!!!!!)  
  
"I don't believe this" said Aimie. Nic looked over at her, she seen something other than disbelief in her eyes, was it happiness? No it definitely wasn't a good emotion. Nic waved it off, deciding she'd rather not know exactly what Aimie was feeling  
  
(A/N: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE DON'T KILL ME YOU GUYS!)  
  
Rachael walked back over to them, smiling wider than anyone ever seen her smile, even Nic, who had seen her hyper.  
  
(A/N: BEEF STEW AT 1:00 AM! *falls on the ground, shaking with laughter about a purple spoon*)  
  
"Having fun already?" asked Aimie. Rachael blushed  
  
"yes" she replied. Nic, sensing the tension between them, decided to intervene.  
  
"We should go get our seats!" she said  
  
"Yes, lets" said Rachael, rather sternly. They all walked onto the train, attempting to find an empty compartment, eventually they found one and sat down. Aimie and Rachael, were still cross with each other, when a girl with frizzy brown hair knocked on the door, and came in.  
  
"Have you three seen a toad?" she asked with a heavy British accent. They all giggled at her accent. "Just what's so funny?" she asked. The three of them started cracking up  
  
"Please, help me find Trevor!" yelled a boy from out side the door. The girl left with a look of utmost disgust at them. After a while a small toad hopped in through the door.  
  
"This must be that dumb frog the girl was looking for" said Rachael  
  
"I think I'll go and give it to her" said Nic with a devilish smile on her face. She scooped up the toad and was off. Aimie and Rachael were left alone. Aimie crossed her arms and slumped. Rachael turned her head to look out the window. Suddenly they heard a scream. Aimie and Rachael smiled.  
  
"Sounds like Nic found the girl" said Rachael. They heard footsteps running by their compartment door. Nic burst in laughing wildly. She sat down next to Aimie  
  
"Having fun?" Racahel asked  
  
"What do you think?" she said. The three of them started talking, mostly about how Nic was going to be expelled before they got off the train, but there were other topics of discussion too. There was a knock on the door, In walked two boys with fiery red hair. Nic had her nose in a book, Rachael was playing a video game, only Aimie seen the two boys.  
  
"Whoa!" she said "There's two of them!" They looked at her dully, then at each other.  
  
"That better not be her," one said to the other. Rachael looked up after pausing the game. "She'd be ok" They looked at the last remaining girl in the car.  
  
"That's her" said the remaining twin. Nic still didn't look up. Aimie pulled the book away from her to reveal that she was sleeping, and not reading at all. Rachael leaned over and slapped her.  
  
"OW!" she screamed "Wait. that didn't hurt, where's my book? Who are you?" She had finally noticed the two twin boys standing in the small room. She looked at them tiredly. One of the boys slapped a hand on his forehead, the other pretended to faint. Nic smiled stupidly at them, before offering her hand.  
  
"My name is none of your business, and you are?" she said  
  
"Fred" Said one, taking her hand  
  
"George" said the other, also taking her hand.  
  
"We were watching you, with the frog" said Fred  
  
"It was handled like a true master" George bowed. Nic just stared at them. They sighed.  
  
"Just come sit with us, we'll tell you all about it" They spoke in unison. Nic shrugged.  
  
"Alright, bye guys" she said turning and waving at them.  
  
"Great, now Nic is gone, and your flirting with every boy you see" Aimie said, Rachael turned around sharply.  
  
"I am not" was all she said before going back to her game. Aime grabbed it out of her hands " Why does my flirting suddenly affect you?!"  
  
"You have never done it in your life, EVER!"  
  
"Oh god." Rachael said, thinking of something and backing away from the once brown haired girl "Your jealous!"  
  
(A/N: Guys if your reading this, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!)  
  
"I AM NOT!" Aimie roared " YOUR JUST BEING SO DUMB!"  
  
Rachael stood up, grabbed her stuff and roughly opened the door. She started to pull her trunk out when Aimie asked: "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to sit with the boy I met earlier today."  
  
"Oh you mean the one with the messy hair? THE ONE YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH?!" Aimie was starting to piss Rachael off, and with Nic not there things were about to get messy, as anyone who knew Rachael would know. Rachael sat her stuff down and rolled up her sleeves, which were short anyway. Aimie stood up. The two girls had never fought each other, though had come very close before. But "Super Nic" was always there to stop them before the hurt each other. Aimie lunged at Rachael and grabbed her hair. Rachael punched her square in the face several times. Just then Nic walked in, her face was spilt into a HUGE smile as she grabbed her trunk and retreated back to Fred and George's compartment. Aimie let go of Rachael's hair and backed away.  
  
"Nic's right" Aimie said "We shouldn't fight" she offered her hand in friendship, Rachael just turned, grabbed her stuff and walked away.  
  
'Great' Aimie thought to herself 'The school year hasn't even started and already I've lost my two best friends.'  
  
They arrived at the castle about an hour later. They had all changed clothes and gotten off the train. Aimie glanced over at Nic, who was waving good-bye to her new friends. They were in third year, so she promised to meet them both later. Nic walked over to meet Aimie and Rachael, but she only seen Aimie.  
  
"Where's Rachael?" she asked, totally clueless to their previous fighting. "You didn't get in a fight did you?" Aimie looked away and crossed her arms  
  
"So what if we did?" she asked. Nic smacked her hand to her forehead  
  
"You dimwit" she said. "I'm going to go and find her. Honestly you two can't even get to the school before fighting!" Before Aimie could respond Nic was already making her way through the crowd. She pushed her way through a large group of boys to see her standing with the same boy, now accompanied by the red head that was at the platform.  
  
'What is suddenly with Rachael?' Nic thought 'She never does anything with out an ulterior motive' She stopped and thought about their conversations previous to getting their letters. 'Almost never' they all got on boats to go to the castle, which they still hadn't seen. Aimie, a blonde haired boy and two other tall gangly boys all got into one boat. Rachael, the Red haired boy and the boy with the messy black hair all got into another. Nic was only a little worried. She sat down in a boat that had no one else in it. Every time another person asked to sit wit her she would reply: "only if you don't mind me reaching into your abdomen and pulling out your liver." Yes, it was true. As cheery as Nic always was she was a very morbid person. She looked back and forth from Aimie to Rachael, they both seemed to be having a good time with their new friends. Nic had still only made the two, but she wasn't worried. She was never a people person, not even at their old school. Nic had known Rachael since first grade they met Aimie in fifth. They were all real good friends, despite certain, 'personality quarks'. The boats turned the corner and the first years caught their first glimpse of the magnificent castle. Some of them gasped, among them Aimie and Rachael. Nic just glared at it like it was some kind of bacteria. Rachael had been reading books from Diagon alley ever since they had gone there. She looked around for the quidditch field frantically. She was one of the few girls who desperately wanted to learn how to fly. Nic recalled when they went to Diagon alley...  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
The three girls were standing outside a store with dark tinted windows. They were watching as people went in and out of the stores. Their parents had allowed them to go alone, partially because the thought of being around real witches and wizards scared them to death. They were enjoying all the different kinds of people who were there. They had finished their shopping for the day and decided to spend the rest of their money on stuff that just looked cool. Nic had bought a large orb that held small, yet exact, models of the planets. They were floating, by magic (duh). The girls were discussing what the castle was going to be like.  
  
"I don't really want to make anymore friends" Nic said, continuing the discussion. "I'm perfectly fine breaking up you guys' fights." Rachael smiled  
  
"You haven't made any friends for years, we don't really expect you to make anymore" Rachael said, before looking away at a robe shop. "I'll be right back, I see something I like." Aimie and Nic watched as she made her way over to the robe shop. She walked in and walked right back out with a very bright light blue robe. Nic started laughing so hard she lost her balance and fell down. Rachael loved blue, that's really the only way to describe it. She walked over and looked down at the girl with orange hair shaking with laughter.  
  
"Get up carrot" she said. Carrot was Nic's nickname, Bug was Rachael's and Aimie's was, well, Aimie. They all spent the day together having a great time and scaring the shit out of innocent passerby's. Nic liked to hide behind buildings and run around screaming that the world was ending on account of a flea. At the end of the day they all gathered by the exit and made a pact.  
  
"No matter what idiots we meet at this new school" Aimie began "We'll stay friends" Nic groaned as Aimie passed out small silver rings with strange writing engraved in to each one.  
  
"Do I have to?" she said pleadingly  
  
"Yes." Said Rachael "You do"  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
Nic looked down at her pinky finger. The silver ring was still there, she wasn't about to take it off. She figured that sooner of later they would both see their own rings and they would all be friends again. But this wasn't going to be a movie ending. Nic only wished it would be. She looked back to Rachael, who was engaged in a deep conversation with the red haired boy. He was objecting to something that she was pressing for. Suddenly they both looked right at her. Rachael made a funny face as Nic stood up and almost fell into the water. Aimie looked to Rachel and gave her an evil glare. Aimie was pissed and the blonde boy was making it worse. They all stayed away from each other as they entered the castle and walked onto what seemed like a large flat stage. There was only one thing one the stage, a small wooden stool with a raggedy old hat on it. This is how they were going to be sorted into houses? Nic punched a wall, her two new friends, Fred and George, had told her it would hurt. Suddenly another fist hit the wall; she turned surprised to see a boy, her age, with the same fiery red hair as the twins. He looked at her, startled, then smiled as his ears turned pink. Nic took a step back and put her hands up. She moved to another part of the line. Suddenly the whole room of people erupted in a chorus of: "Ron and Nic, sittin' in a tree" lead, of course by none other than, Fred and George. Nic shook off the song easily, mostly because she didn't know who Ron was. The boy looked at her and offered his hand.  
  
"I don't think you know" he said as she took his hand "But I'm Ron" Nic quickly withdrew her hand from him.  
  
"You wouldn't be Fred and George's brother, would you?" She asked  
  
"If I was would you run away screaming?" He asked  
  
"Nope, their friends of mine, and your hair matches theirs" she said as she touched his hair, making him turn redder and causing the whole room to break out in a chorus of: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
"Yes, they are my brothers" he said, his voice shaking slightly. But before Nic could reply they heard:  
  
"Corder, Nicolette!"  
  
"It's Nic!" Nic yelled rudely from across the room, obviously oblivious to what was going on. She wised up when Ron pushed her forward, she was going to turn and punch him but a woman in Emerald green waved her forward. She sat down on the stool and they sat the pointed hat on her head. They all waited for a moment. The slytherin table looked pretty confident about them getting her. She was dark looking, hardly ever smiling unless she was around Rachael or Aimie. Now she wore a scowl that could scare the shit out of a ghost, despite the fact that they are already dead. The hat just sat on her head for a moment, she could hear him thinking.  
  
'Hmmm, Slytherin suits your personality, ah, but your personal values are a different story! Gryfindor would be perfect for your ability!'  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" the hat called out loudly, making Nic wince in pain from her already growing headache. She stood up and went to sit with Fred and George, who promptly backed away. She warned them both to stop tormenting her and Ron before she shoved their heads up each other's asses. They agreed and they once again started chatting away.  
  
"Humphrey, Aimie!" Yelled the woman in the green cloak. Aimie went up and sat down, she was not up for very long. She had been thinking very negatively about Rachael and the hat could sense that. It yelled: "SLYTHERIN!" almost as soon as it touched her head.  
  
"Mravec, Rachael!" came the next name. Aimie flashed her a vicious look from the Slytherin table. "GRYFINDOR!" It yelled. Rachael came over and sat next to Nic, who completely ignored her.  
  
"Potter, Harry!" The boy with the messy hair walked up. Needless to say, the whole room went crazy with chatter.  
  
'Oh, so that's his name' thought Nic 'No wonder Rachael was so interested in him, she got that weird Evil Warlocks book and probably read all about him.'  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Harry made his way down and sat right across the table from Rachael.  
  
(A/N: Who seen that coming? Anyone? Anyone at all?!)  
  
"Weasley, Ronald!" The strange boy Nic knew only as Ron then made his way across the stage. He sat down and crossed his fingers.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" Fred and George lead the whole table in huge bursts of applause.  
  
"GO RON!" Fred yelled. Nic just sat there, but George could of sworn he seen a tiny smile cross her face as Ron sat down across from her and Next to Harry. After every one had been sorted they had the traditional beginning of the year feast. They all ate quickly and way too much. Later they were lead to their rooms. Rachael and Nic were in beds right next to each other. Nic crawled into her new bed and fell asleep almost right away. She slept in her clothes so she had no need to change, all she did was take off her robe and slept in her muggle clothes. Nic was a muggle born witch, not growing up around the stuff she had a disadvantage. Aimie and Rachael had been raised as muggles, but in no way were. They were both pure bloods but had only discovered it when they got their letters. They had confessed to each other about their letters, but Nic had no idea what to do. She didn't tell anyone about it until she noticed Rachael's sticking out of her bag one day. They had all been so relieved that they all got letters. Aimie and Rachael had made it a point to tease her about not being a pureblood. Nic didn't care though, she knew they were just teasing her, not hurting her. Rachel couldn't sleep as easy as Nic could. She stayed up long after Nic fell asleep trying to get used to her new surroundings. It took several hours of lying awake for her to realize that it just wasn't happening, so she let her mind wander. Some how she ended up thinking about Aimie. They had all just assumed that they would be in the same house, and they all though it would be Ravenclaw. Instead two went to Gryfindor and one went to Slytherin? It just didn't make sense. And who was that strange blonde boy? Rachael laughed under her breath as she thought about Ron. Rachael had told Ron that Nic had a crush on him, just to stir things up a little. She almost died of laughter when Nic touched his hair. Though she knew it meant nothing, Ron didn't! The best part was, Rachael could have sworn that Ron loved the attention. She wasn't sure if it was the attention he loved, or if it was the girl that was giving to him. Her mind started to shift again, this time to Nic. She had noticed how Nic had ignored her at dinner, was she mad? Or simply trying to get some space to get new friends? She didn't know, after all she wasn't a psychiatrist! Not only didn't she know, she really didn't care. She was a friend of the famous Harry Potter, she didn't need her old friends now. After all, 9 years didn't mean that much...right? That's what she thought. 


	2. the sorting

Silver: Sorry I forgot to introduce myself in the last chapter, my name is Silver and I am the author of this story, along side of Julian of course  
  
Julian: Duh, I write the parts of this story that Silver can't, The sex mostly sometimes she has difficulty with emotions too.  
  
Silver: GR! Any ways here you go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the castle about an hour later. They had all changed clothes and gotten off the train. Aimie glanced over at Nic, who was waving good-bye to her new friends. They were in third year, so she promised to meet them both later. Nic walked over to meet Aimie and Rachael, but she only seen Aimie.  
  
"Where's Rachael?" she asked, totally clueless to their previous fighting. "You didn't get in a fight did you?" Aimie looked away and crossed her arms  
  
"So what if we did?" she asked. Nic smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead  
  
"You dimwit" she said. "I'm going to go and find her. Honestly you two can't even get to the school before fighting!" Before Aimie could respond Nic was already making her way through the crowd. She pushed her way through a large group of boys to see her standing with the same boy, now accompanied by the red head that was at the platform.  
  
'What is suddenly with Rachael?' Nic thought 'She never does anything with out a motive' She stopped and thought about their conversations previous to getting their letters. 'Almost never' they all got on boats to go to the castle, which they still hadn't seen. Aimie, a blonde haired boy and two other tall gangly boys all got into one boat. Rachael, the Red haired boy and the boy with the messy black hair all got into another. Nic was only a little worried. She sat down in a boat that had no one else in it. Every time another person asked to sit wit her she would reply: "only if you don't mind me reaching into your abdomen and pulling out your liver." Yes, it was true. As cheery as Nic always was she was a very morbid person. She looked back and forth from Aimie to Rachael, they both seemed to be having a good time with their new friends. Nic had still only made the two, but she wasn't worried. She was never a people person, not even at their old school. Nic had known Rachael since first grade they met Aimie in fifth. They were all real good friends, despite certain, 'personality quarks'. The boats turned the corner and the first years caught their first glimpse of the magnificent castle. Some of them gasped, among them Aimie and Rachael. Nic just glared at it like it was some kind of bacteria. Rachael had been reading books from Diagon alley ever since they had gone there. She looked around for the quidditch field frantically. She was one of the few girls who desperately wanted to learn how to fly. Nic recalled when they went to Diagon alley...  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
The three girls were standing outside a store with dark tinted windows. They were watching as people went in and out of the stores. Their parents had allowed them to go alone, partially because the thought of being around real witches and wizards scared them to death. They were enjoying all the different kinds of people who were there. They had finished their shopping for the day and decided to spend the rest of their money on stuff that just looked cool. Nic had bought a large orb that held small, yet exact, models of the planets. They were floating, by magic (duh). The girls were discussing what the castle was going to be like.  
  
"I don't really want to make anymore friends" Nic said, continuing the discussion. "I'm perfectly fine breaking up you guys' fights." Rachael smiled  
  
"You haven't made any friends for years, we don't really expect you to make anymore" Rachael said, before looking away at a robe shop. "I'll be right back, I see something I like." Aimie and Nic watched as she made her way over to the robe shop. She walked in and walked right back out with a very bright light blue robe. Nic started laughing so hard she lost her balance and fell down. Rachael loved blue, that's really the only way to describe it. She walked over and looked down at the girl with orange hair shaking with laughter.  
  
"Get up carrot" she said. Carrot was Nic's nickname, Bug was Rachael's and Aimie's was, well, Aimie. They all spent the day together having a great time and scaring the shit out of innocent passerby's. Nic liked to hide behind buildings and run around screaming that the world was ending on account of a flea. At the end of the day they all gathered by the exit and made a pact.  
  
"No matter what idiots we meet at this new school" Aimie began "We'll stay friends" Nic groaned as Aimie passed out small silver rings with strange writing engraved in to each one.  
  
"Do I have to?" she said pleadingly  
  
"Yes." Said Rachael "You do"  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
Nic looked down at her pinky finger. The silver ring was still there; she wasn't about to take it off. She figured that sooner of later they would both see their own rings and they would all be friends again. But this wasn't going to be a movie ending. Nic only wished it would be. She looked back to Rachael, who was engaged in a deep conversation with the red haired boy. He was objecting to something that she was pressing for. Suddenly they both looked right at her. Rachael made a funny face as Nic stood up and almost fell into the water. Aimie looked to Rachael and gave her an evil glare. Aimie was pissed and the blonde boy was making it worse. They all stayed away from each other as they entered the castle and walked onto what seemed like a large flat stage. There was only one thing one the stage, a small wooden stool with a raggedy old hat on it. This is how they were going to be sorted into houses? Nic punched a wall, her two new friends, Fred and George, had told her it would hurt. Suddenly another fist hit the wall; she turned surprised to see a boy, her age, with the same fiery red hair as the twins. He looked at her, startled, then smiled as his ears turned pink. Nic took a step back and put her hands up. She moved to another part of the line. Suddenly the whole room of people erupted in a chorus of: "Ron and Nic, sittin' in a tree" lead, of course by none other than, Fred and George. Nic shook off the song easily, mostly because she didn't know who Ron was, but at the same time looked around the room to find out exactly who Ron was. The boy looked at her and offered his hand.  
  
"I don't think you know" he said as she took his hand "But I'm Ron" Nic quickly withdrew her hand from him.  
  
"You wouldn't be Fred and George's brother, would you?" She asked  
  
"If I was would you run away screaming?" He asked  
  
"Nope, their friends of mine, and your hair matches theirs" she said as she touched his hair, making him turn redder and causing the whole room to break out in a chorus of: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
"Yes, they are my brothers" he said, his voice shaking slightly. But before Nic could reply they heard:  
  
"Corder, Nicolette!"  
  
"It's Nic!" Nic yelled rudely from across the room, completly oblivious to what was going on. She wised up when Ron gently pushed her forward, she was going to turn and punch him but a woman in Emerald green waved her forward. She sat down on the stool and they sat the pointed hat on her head. They all waited for a moment. The slytherin table looked pretty confident about them getting her. She was dark looking, hardly ever smiling unless she was around Rachael or Aimie. Now she wore a scowl that could scare the shit out of a ghost, despite the fact that they are already dead. The hat just sat on her head for a moment, she could hear him thinking.  
  
'Hmmm, Slytherin suits your personality, ah, but your personal values are a different story! Gryfindor would be perfect for your ability!'  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" the hat called out loudly, making Nic wince in pain from her already growing headache. She stood up and went to sit with Fred and George, who promptly backed away. She warned them both to stop tormenting her and Ron before she shoved their heads up each other's asses. They agreed and they once again started chatting away.  
  
"Humphrey, Aimie!" Yelled the woman in the green cloak. Aimie went up and sat down, she was not up for very long. She had been thinking very negatively about Rachael and the hat could sense that. It yelled: "SLYTHERIN!" almost as soon as it touched her head.  
  
"Mravec, Rachael!" came the next name. Aimie flashed her a vicious look from the Slytherin table. "GRYFINDOR!" It yelled. Rachael came over and sat next to Nic, who completely ignored her.  
  
"Potter, Harry!" The boy with the messy hair walked up. Needless to say, the whole room went crazy with chatter.  
  
'Oh, so that's his name' thought Nic 'No wonder Rachael was so interested in him, she got that weird Evil Warlocks book and probably read all about him.'  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" the hat yelled.  
  
(A/N: Who seen that coming? Anyone? Anyone at all?!)  
  
Harry made his way down and sat right across the table from Rachael.  
  
"Weasley, Ronald!" The strange boy Nic knew only as Ron then made his way across the stage. He sat down and crossed his fingers.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" Fred and George lead the whole table in huge bursts of applause.  
  
"GO RON!" Fred yelled. Nic just sat there, but George could of sworn he seen a tiny smile cross her face as Ron sat down across from her and Next to Harry. After every one had been sorted, they had the traditional beginning of the year feast. They all ate quickly and way too much. Later they were lead to their rooms. Rachael and Nic were in beds at opposite ends of the room. Nic crawled into her new bed and fell asleep almost right away. She slept in her clothes so she had no need to change; all she did was take off her robe and slept in her muggle clothes. Nic was a muggle born witch, not growing up around the stuff she thought she had a disadvantage. Aimie and Rachael had been raised as muggles, but in no way were. They were both pure bloods but had only discovered it when they got their letters. They had confessed to each other about their letters, but Nic had no idea what to do. She didn't tell anyone about it until she noticed Rachael's sticking out of her bag one day. They had all been so relieved that they all got letters. Aimie and Rachael had made it a point to tease her about not being a pureblood. Nic didn't care though, she knew they were just teasing her, not hurting her. Rachel couldn't sleep as easy as Nic could. She stayed up long after Nic fell asleep, trying to get used to her new surroundings. It took several hours of lying awake for her to realize that it just wasn't happening, so she let her mind wander. Some how she ended up thinking about Aimie. They had all just assumed that they would be in the same house, and they all thought it would be Ravenclaw. Instead two went to Gryfindor and one went to Slytherin? It just didn't make sense. And who was that strange blonde boy? Rachael laughed under her breath as she thought about Ron. Rachael had told Ron that Nic had a crush on him, just to stir things up a little. She almost died of laughter when Nic touched his hair. Though she knew it meant nothing, Ron didn't! The best part was, Rachael could have sworn that Ron loved the attention. She wasn't sure if it was the attention he loved, or if it was the girl that was giving to him. Her mind started to shift again, this time to Nic. She had noticed how Nic had ignored her at dinner, was she mad? Or simply trying to get some space to get new friends? She didn't know, after all she wasn't a psychiatrist! Not only didn't she know, she really didn't care. She was a friend of the famous Harry Potter, she didn't need her old friends now. After all, 9 years didn't mean that much...right? That's what she thought, but she didn't know how wrong she was. After nine years of friendship, a person can leave a mark so deep in your heart, no one, not even you, can miss it. She closed her eyes after thinking of how wonderful life was going to be now that her best friend was famous. She smiled a little as it hit her just how perfect it was that she had told Ron that Nic had a crush on him. Now Ron would be following Nic everywhere trying to find out if it was true. Leaving Rachael alone with Harry, to become his best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: Ha! I'm a good writer, thanks to all you guys who reviewed! I appreciate it, and it helped me write some of this chapter!  
  
Julian: :::giggles:::  
  
Silver: what the fuck...?  
  
Julian: you and that person at school  
  
Silver: :::turns bright red::: I told you to shut up about that...  
  
Julian: :::bursts out laughing:::  
  
Silver: :::hides::: Next chapter coming soon! 


	3. Hermione's secret

Silver: Ah ha! Now we know some of Nic's mysterious past! But do we know it all? HARDLY! You see the more vicious sides of these people now, especially Aimie, except Nic whose soft side you see in the next chapter.  
  
Julian: :::snickers::: You and M-  
  
Silver: :::QUICKLY COVERS MOUTH!::: SHUT UP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all got up bright and early the next morning, even Nic who was infamous for sleeping to noon. But today was their first day of classes and she didn't want to miss a single minute of them. She didn't want to be left behind just because she hadn't grown up around magic like the other kids. She hurried off to her first course, Transfiguration.  
  
(A/N: I know I usually do everything according to the book, but I'm sitting in a basement and my books are on the second floor so, TOO BAD! Also Gryfindors now, inexplicably have every class with Slytherins! -^_^-)  
  
Nic was the first student to arrive; she sat in the far back on the teachers left hand side. She took out her schedule and read it over for the thousandth time that morning.  
  
Transfiguration Potions Charms Care of magical creatures History of Magic  
  
That was her schedule for the whole day, and forever more unless she was way to smart to be in first year... which she wasn't. Hermione, another girl from gryfindor that she had met yesterday was the next to come in. She looked disappointed when she saw that she was not the first person there. She sat down right next to Nic, despite the rest of the class being empty. Nic looked at her for a second, and then went back to her drawing. She had been sketching all day and had about 4 beautiful drawings of fairy's riding clouds and leaves. Hermione looked at them.  
  
"Those are pretty good." She said flatly in a snotty voice. She was trying to intimidate Nic, it wasn't working.  
  
"You really think so? Great, then you will agree to pose for me?" Hermione rolled her eyes, but at the same time flashed a smile of satisfaction.  
  
"Yes, I suppose my brand of beauty doesn't come along very often, does it?"  
  
'Damn this girl's conceited!' Nic thought 'I outta put her in her place, but maybe I'll just tick her off for right now'  
  
"Yeah! Your hair is a perfect replica of this birds nest I saw once! It had mud all over it and was made of twigs and bark! I thought it was the nastiest thing I ever saw, and when I saw your hair I knew it would be a perfect replica!" Nic smiled a contented smile as she pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of Hermione's disgusted, yet hurt face. The other students piled in shortly after. Aimie sat in the very front with the strange blond boy who was also in Slytherin; Rachael sat somewhere in the middle with Harry. Ron, however, came and sat at the same table as Hermione and Nic.  
  
"Hi Ron..." Hermione said dreamily, Nic snickered when she heard her greet him in such a way. Ron tried not to laugh because he didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings, but her secret slipped right there. She had a crush on Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Hello" Ron said to Nic through gritted teeth, pleading silently for her to cover for him. Nic could read people's emotions and facial expressions well; she decided to help the fellow carrot.  
  
(A/N: A carrot is a red-head)  
  
"Hey Ron, can you go and tell Harry to come here?" He shook his head yes, still not trusting himself not to laugh. He walked away and sat down right next to Harry, who had been deep in conversation with Rachael. Hermione turned and glared at me  
  
"Why did you do that?!" she half yelled. I smiled a little and wondered how someone could be so dumb  
  
"You have this huge crush on him, and he isn't as dumb as he seems" I said, still smiling. "You just let it slip, and it's only the first day of school" Hermione sat straight up, not wanting to believe what she had just heard. She retreated to a table at the front of the classroom, passing Ron, Harry and Rachael as she walked there. Ron watched her walk to the front, then went back to sit with Nic.  
  
"Thanks for bailing me out back there" he said, sitting down next to her. "I really owe you one" He winked. Nic felt herself blush, not quite knowing what he had meant by that. Unbeknownst to Nic, Ron's crush had evolved to Love over just one night. But Ron hadn't slept the night before, he had been up talking to Harry. Harry as it was, was beginning to wonder if he had a crush on Rachael. She was absolutely captivating to him. She was witty, intelligent, blonde, and liked him for being him. Not Harry Potter, the boy who lived, just plain old Harry Potter. At least that's what he thought, but we all know the truth now don't we? Sadly he doesn't. Anyways, back to the story line. We'll begin again at Ron and Nic's pursuing conversation.  
  
"How many siblings do you have?" Nic asked Ron  
  
"A lot, way too many. Let's see, Percy, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie and Ginny. Ginny is my only sister and Percy is a prefect this year."  
  
"Prefect?" Nic asked, hopelessly clueless  
  
"It's some kind of honor I think, It's my first year here too."  
  
"Duh." Ron started to get pink. He glanced over at Harry, hoping Nic wouldn't notice his sudden color. Harry was still talking to Rachael, he could over hear what they were saying, making him go even pinker.  
  
"Sex before marriage is perfectly fine!" Rachael was arguing, this was one of her favorite topics to talk about.  
  
"I don't think so, it's a privilege reserved for married couples."  
  
"Isn't there a spell or some shit that can make it so you can't have kids?" she asked. Harry suddenly realized the topic they were discussing and looked around the room to see if anyone was listening. No one was. He turned back to Rachael.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. He blushed.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." He said quickly. "I just- realized what we're talking about is a little inappropriate" She looked at him strangely  
  
"I don't think so" she said as a matter of factually. Harry glance over at Ron and Nic. Ron was looking at him, he had gone all pink. Harry chuckled a little when he seen this.  
  
"Hey Rachael?" he asked "Nic doesn't really have a crush on Ron, does she?" Rachael was flabbergasted. No one had ever been able to see through one of her lies before. She began to wonder if maybe he was more than just a trophy friend so to speak.  
  
"No" she said calmly "How did you know?"  
  
"She just, doesn't look to interested in him" He said looking back at them. Nic was writing now and Ron was watching what she was writing. Rachael smiled,  
  
"Please don't tell him, I think it would break his heart. I'll talk with her later ok?" Rachael smiled to herself.  
  
'that was perfect!' she thought 'I totally looked concerned about his well being!'  
  
"You're a kind person" he said "Your really care about Ron, even though you hardly know him." A thought hit Rachael  
  
"Whoa, don't get the wrong impression! I just don't want to see someone else hurt by Nic" Harry thought for a moment  
  
"Someone else?" he said blankly  
  
"Yeah, there was this incident and... she'll kill me if I tell you, but you seem trustworthy enough." Harry leaned in closer to hear every word spoken. Of course there was no real incident, Nic was not one to hurt people, only to be hurt. She sometimes thought that her sole purpose on earth was to help others fall in love, and then be hurt by them. Regardless Rachael told Harry some cock and bull story about a boy who killed himself for her or some shiz. Harry looked over to Ron, he hoped that Rachael would be able to convince Nic to love him, or else Ron was going to be hurt like Hell, and he didn't want that to happen. 


	4. Nic's pain and Rachael's soft side

Silver: Now you see a more kinder, gentler, cuddlier side of the black hearted bitch from hell, Rachael.  
  
Julian: I am a robot, I have been programmed to say that Aimie and Rachael are not Evil bitches.  
  
Silver: Thanks for that. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!? I actually use the ideas in them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachael joined Nic at the lunch table two weeks from their first day of classes. Nic had learned the name of the lovely blonde Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. It was unusual for the two of them to even speak to each other at meals. Nic was always sitting around Fred, George and Ron would follow Nic. She thought he was like some sick puppy dog looking for it's mother. Well the truth was close to that right? Rachael took the seat right next to Nic, Ron sat across from her and Harry sat across from Rachael. Rachael turned to Nic and tried her damned best to initiate a conversation, but all she could get for a reply was: "yep" or "uh huh". Rachael took a folded piece of parchment out of her robes and handed it to Nic, who decided to read it later. She stood up and went back to the common room, Ron followed. Once in the common room she turned sharply to see Ron still behind her.  
  
"Why-are-you-following-me-everywhere?!" she said very slowly, trying not to loose her temper. Ron took a few steps back, not wanting to be in the line of fire in case she exploded.  
  
"I, uh, had to, um, get my homework! I left it in here and, uh, forgot to get it!" he said with excitement, too much excitement.  
  
"Liar" Nic said calmly, sitting in one of the maroon colored chairs by the fire. "You had better tell me, or I'll sick Hermione on you" They both started laughing, it was an inside joke ever since Hermione had let her secret slip.  
  
"I just, well hey we're friends right? I'm allowed to follow you in order to ensure your safety!" Nic looked at him from top to bottom, she was going to say something, then thought better of it.  
  
"That's thoughtful of you" she said, as hard as she tried her lips couldn't form the words 'thank you'. Ron didn't mind. He blushed when she spoke to him.  
  
'Oh god did she believe me?!?!?!?!' he thought 'DAMN IM A GOOD LIAR!' Of course Nic had seen right through him, anyone would have. He had been stuttering the whole time and couldn't seem to make eye contact with her. But there were other reasons for that ;-) Ron sat down next to her and watched the ashes from the fire sit lifelessly on the once lively black log. They started talking, and eventually the conversation came to Rachael and Harry. Nic smiled an unnoticeable smile and thought quietly to herself about the two.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked  
  
"Rachael and Harry" she replied, trying not to think too hard. "Rachael and I used to be best friends, but lately or more to the point since we've been in Hogwarts, we've grown so far apart."  
  
"Whoa!" Ron yelled so loudly it made Nic jump "You and Rachael we're friends?!?!" Nic smiled and with pain in her eyes looked down onto the blackened log.  
  
"Yes, almost 9 years." She said softly "But I don't think things will ever be the way they were. There's too much space, too much missing. God I miss her." Nic buried her head in her hands, Ron put his hand on her back. At first she didn't know how to react to the taller boy's forwardness. Was it even forwardness? Wasn't he just comforting a friend who was going through a rough time? He drew her up and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him, her head still pushed up against his chest  
  
"Comforting my friend because she is hurt"  
  
She looked up and glared at him.  
  
"Your not crying!" he said, completely baffled by her lack of tears. "Your eyes aren't even puffy or swollen or watery!"  
  
"This is as close I have ever come to tears, If you ever cared to ask," Nic began "You would know that I can't cry, tears ducts don't work or some shit.."  
  
"That's not a normal question" he said "Hello, how are you? What's new? Can you cry?" Nic laughed at his feeble attempt to cheer her up. It worked. He still hadn't released her from his arms yet. He looked down at her, she had orange red hair, not as bright as his but close. Her eyes were the color one would see on a clear day on the ocean, and her skin was pale from sitting inside all day. He leaned down in an attempt to kiss her, she pushed him away and smacked him.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" she asked, her temper blazing "What the hell happened to comforting your friends?!" He took a step back in defense then smiled, he decided to be straight forward since he knew, or rather, thought that Nic liked him too.  
  
"Your cute when your mad" he said like a drunken sailor might say. Nic looked at him in total and complete disbelief. She brushed some bangs out of her face.  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind?" she asked, he just smiled wider. She looked at him with horror as he started to cross the room, she stood her ground. He got one foot away from her when suddenly, SMACK! His head bolted the other way as Nic's pale white hand came in contact with his freckled face.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that" He said looking back toward her.  
  
"Anytime" she said, putting one hand on his shoulder. It was at that precise moment when the rest of the Gryffindors came hustling in from lunch. Fred and George were of course the first to see them. They bursted out in a chorus of 'Ron and Nic sittin' in a tree'. Nic ran up the stairs, no longer sure how to handle this. Ron stepped up to them.  
  
"Stop it Jackasses!" he yelled at them. Nic stopped dead on the middle of the stairs and turned around. Ron was, for the first time in his life, standing up to his brothers. Was it for her? Or for himself? She couldn't tell. They started pinching his cheeks and cooing at him about what an adorable baby he made. Nic's temper flared up again, this time it's target was Fred and George. She walked calmly down the stairs and over to them. They stopped messing with Ron and looked at her, she seemed calm enough so they decided to risk it and tease her. Nic grabbed both of them by the collar of their robes and smashed their heads together. Everyone who had been watching backed away, Nic calmly turned to Ron and kissed him on the cheek before running up to her bed and staying there for the rest of the day. Rachael had been one of the people in the large crowd. She and Harry made their way over to Ron. Ron looked like he was floating on air. Rachael wondered if Nic knew about his love, or her lie, or just did it out of her own feelings. She walked up the stairs to their room. Nic's bed curtains were pulled.  
  
"Going to bed so soon are we?" she asked the bed  
  
"Nope" came the answer "I'm just hiding from people like you who tend to only talk to others when there is dirt to dish." Rachael made a hurt face  
  
"I just thought you should know that your little display of affection made Ron the happiest person in the world."  
  
"Good for him" Nic pulled the curtains back, she was only wearing her muggle clothes. "Now please leave, I thought we weren't talking" Rachael made one of her 'go-to-hell-bitch' faces and continued to press on with the conversation.  
  
"Harry and I are doing quite well" she said smugly  
  
"That's great" I said blandly "But I didn't ask how you guys were doing. Normally a question must be asked before it is answered" Rachael made a disgusted face before letting out a deep sigh and walking away. AS she walked down the stairs to see Ron, Hermione was going up. She too shared the room with Nic and herself.  
  
'Hmmm' she thought rather amused 'This could be trouble' Rachaelk wondered quickly about how much Hermione had seen, then decided it didn't matter. They reached the top floor and opened he door. Hermione whipped out her wand.  
  
"Totalious Destructicus!" she screamed, her wand pointing right at Nic's bed, the curtains were still drawn. The bed erupted into silent flames, then simmered quickly. The only things left were ashes and some charred remains of what once were clothes. Rachael had not expected this, for the first time right then and there she lost it. She looked at Hermione with such rage as to make a rhino look like a baby.  
  
"You Bitch" she said calmly "Ron doesn't even like you! You think he'll like you know?!" Hermione had had her back to her the whole time, when she spoke she turned sharply and glared. Rachael pulled out her wand now too.  
  
"You need your wand to take me down?" Rachael asked calmly still  
  
"Not a chance" They threw their wands down and lunged at each other, all bets were off and they were both pissed. Rachael grabbed her hair and pulled, hard. A little blood trickled down her face. Hermione bashed her in the nose. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Nic walked out with a toothbrush half in her mouth, one hand on her hip and the other on the doorknob.  
  
"Nic?" Rachael asked with disbelief. Nic looked over too her bed  
  
"AH! MY BED! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she yelled accusingly at Rachael, who still had Hermione's dirty hair in her hands. "LET GO OF HERMIONE!" Rachael let go, not able to find her voice. She felt hurt, and somehow betrayed by Nic. This was her first taste of real pain, what friends can really do to you. She turned around and ran out of the room, down the stairs and right smack into Harry. They both fell to the floor.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked with obvious concern. She couldn't stand his kindness; she fell to a crying heap on the floor. He lifted her head to meet his, tears were streaming down her face but for some reason she wasn't sad anymore. She wrapped her arms around his torso, wanting to feel his warmth and happiness. He held her for over five minutes before questioning what happened. She told him everything, all about the fight and how betrayed she had felt. And about how dumb she had been to just run out of the room instead of explaining things. 


	5. Watch out for Hermione!

Silver: I now put in Japanese because it makes the story more interesting  
  
Julian: so says you miss "I-wanna-learn-japanese!"  
  
Silver: That's right that's another reason it's in here, to help me remember it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Rachael and Nic didn't sit anywhere near each other. Nic sat at one end and Rachael at the other. Hermione took the seat that was usually occupied by Rachael, next to Nic. Ron, as predicted, sat across from Nic. Hermione's eyes got wide as Ron sat down across from Nic and completely ignored her.  
  
"So Nic... what's up?" He asked, averting his eyes from Hermione  
  
"I think Rachael tried to kill me yesterday." She said as calmly as though she had just announced a new book being read. "She blew up my bed while she thought I was in it and then Hermione tried to stop her." Nic turned and smiled at Hermione, Ron glared at Nic knowing full well the intent of that comment was to make him talk to her. He turned to Hermione reluctantly.  
  
"Really? That's incredible, good for you." he said with a bored tone in his voice. She turned red, not from embarrassment but from shame. Lying to Nic was one thing, but lying to Ron was something else. She looked away, no longer able to look at him in the eyes. Ron noticed her sudden change in behavior.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" he asked with genuine concern. She looked up at him, startled that he actually cared for her well-being.  
  
"yeah, yeah I'm-I'm fine" she said, a little flustered. " I just-" she looked up into his eyes, they were so full of concern, concern for her. A tear rolled down her cheek  
  
"Hermione..." he said gently amidst the loudness of the hall " your crying" She burst into tears and ran out of the hall. Fred and George appeared a moment later, ready and willing to tease Ron about being a 'heart breaker' They loved taking chances so they sat down Next to Nic, where Hermione had been sitting. They looked at Nic, then to Ron, then back again. They did this several times before coming to the realization that taking a beating from Nic was better than not teasing Ron.  
  
"Aww... is Ickle Ronnie-kins breaking girls hearts again?" Fred had stolen the only line they wanted to say, so George pushed it just a little too far.  
  
"So Nic how do you feel knowing that Ron has broken Hermione's heart? Jealous?" They erupted into laughter, expecting some serious pain from Nic a moment later. Well, they got pain, but it wasn't from Nic. Ron had jumped across the table before Nic had even looked up. His fist was now buried in one of his older brother's faces. Soon enough his foot followed, only making contact with his other brother's groin rather than his face. They laid in a heap, one of them trying desperately not to vomit or cry. They slunk away muttering :  
  
"Were going to tell mom about this" Nic was still sitting down, just now looking up at Ron who was breathing heavily and smiling slightly at his triumph.  
  
"kichi" she said with a sly smile. She had been learning some Japanese very slowly. Ron recognized this word, it meant dangerous. He smiled awkwardly and sat down again, this time right next to her. "Why and where did that come from?" she asked "I could of taken care of them and you wouldn't be in trouble now!" She wasn't upset, just curious.  
  
"Well..." he began "The man is supposed to protect his woman and I-" she cut him off abruptly  
  
"his woman?" she asked, calmly enough "Are you implying that I am now your woman and you are my man?" He turned red at the realization of what he had just said. Not only that but now every one was looking at them.  
  
"So now I am your woman?" she repeated standing up, he was taller than her but only by an inch or so.  
  
"I, uh, I-" he thought for a moment, then silently pleaded with her. His eyes were begging her not to embarrass him even more than she already had. She understood his plea, and tried to decided what to do.  
  
'should I just let everyone believe we are together? Or just blow him off, or even just walk out of the room? Yeah that's a good solution' She turned silently and walked out of the great hall. Ron just stood there looking dumbstruck. Nic continued to think to herself as she walked back to her room. 'What the hell is wrong with him? He follows me everywhere and just now, he called me his woman! What is wrong with that boy?!' She ran into Aimie in the corridor.  
  
"He likes you" she said, seeming to read her mind "Ron does you know. Rather smitten with you actually" Nic looked at her for a moment, they hadn't spoken since the train.  
  
"Aimie why have you been avoiding me?" Aime looked at her defiantly  
  
"Have I?" she said with a smirk that screamed slytherin "I have been much to busy with my life" Nic looked down at the ground remembering the good times they all had shared. Aimie looked away.  
  
"And how is your life?" Nic asked, trying to sound casual  
  
"Perfect" she said with a very large grin.  
  
"Aimie you know, we used to have a lot of fun together" Nic looked down to her hands, the silver ring was absent.  
  
"Exactly, used to being the main operative word" She smiled at her, Nic swore she saw remorse in her cold eyes, "Well, I have to go places to go, things to do" She turned and walked away without a 'good bye' Nic ran up to her room. After the bed blowing up incident, Nic had been given her own room for her safety. Rachael had been upset, she wanted them to stay in the same room. Nic lay down on her new bed and studied her surroundings. It was by far grander than a prefects room. It had scarlet and gold everywhere, draperies and Bedspreads. The canopy bed in the center of the room was four times the size of a double. And there was her own private bathroom. She rolled over and heard a small crinkling sound in the breast pocket of her robes. She took out the small piece of paper and unfolded it. She had completely forgotten about the note that Rachael had given her. It read:  
  
~Nic, What's new? Look, I'm not much on small talk so I'll just cut to the chase. I heard Hermione talking to... herself about killing you. I don't want you to die; I really don't so I'm going to warn you. ~Rachael  
  
Nic gaped in horror at the note. Hermione had blown up her bed, not Rachael. Hermione could barley talk to Ron today, because she was lying to him. It all fit together now. Nic jumped up, she had to apologize. She grabbed at the door handle and the door flew open. Standing in the door way was Hermione, wand drawn. Her eyes seemed to glow red with rage.  
  
"you!" she screamed "You made me lie to Ron!" she had placed a silencing spell on the room's walls, in this room no one could hear you scream. Nic took a step back, she may have been stronger than her physically but everyone knew who the better witch was. Hermione raised her wand to Nic's head. "I'll kill you!" she screamed. Nic closed her eyes and tried to think of what to do. She refused to scream, refused to call out for help, but she knew she needed it badly.  
  
'Help!' she thought silently 'Oh god, someone please help me!' Hermione took a step forward, making Nic attempt to step back, and fall onto her butt. She started crawling backwards to her bed; she had to get her wand. She felt the covers under her fingers. She stood up, Hermione kicked her leg. It didn't really hurt but she fell down anyway. Hermione was completely calm, as if she had killed before and wouldn't stop. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Nic?" It was Ron "Nic, are you ok?"  
  
'Great timing you idiot' Nic thought as Hermione's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Bitch" she said looking right into Nic's eyes. Nic thought quickly then said  
  
"I better answer it or he'll think something's wrong" Nic watched as Hermione thought about it.  
  
"Answer him," she said finally "And get rid of him"  
  
"Ron? That you?" she called standing up "How did you get up here?"  
  
"I snuck in" he called "Now open up!" Nic walked over to the door and opened in  
  
"Hi!" she said with a bright smile "Why don't we go down to the common room?" she asked, taking his arm. Ron looked behind her and noticed Hermione  
  
"What's she doing here?" he whispered, Hermione could still hear him.  
  
"Trying to kill me, now lets go" she pulled him out of the room, leaving Hermione behind them.  
  
Nic spent the next half hour explaining to Ron why Hermione wanted her dead. He turned scarlet a few times, like when he realized it was because of him, and when he found out Nic knew that he liked her a lot.  
  
(A/N: she does NOT know that he loves her... yet)  
  
Ron placed his head in his hands, Nic looked at him. She was a worried about him, he felt something that Nic felt she could never understand.  
  
"Ron...?" she said gently, putting her hand on his knee. He pulled back and out of her reach.  
  
'I won't let this happen' he thought. 'No matter what, I don't want her hurt' He bowed his head and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said softly, Nic didn't hear him  
  
"hm?" she said "What did you say?" He lifted his eyes to meet hers  
  
"I won't let this happen" he said "I won't let you be hurt" He pulled out his wand and ran up the stairs to Nic's room, where Hermione was still waiting for Nic. 


	6. Kyle

Silver: Oh no! Ron is going to face Hermione! What will happen!??!  
  
Julian: You know what will happen, it's everyone else that doesn't  
  
Silver: Oh yeah... HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!  
  
Julian: Yes I do I helped write this chapter.  
  
Silver: ... your no fun  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron raced up the steps to the girl's dorms, there was no way he was going to let Hermione get away with trying to hurt Nic. He was sure now, more than ever, that they were meant to be together. He had heard her call out for help, in his head. No one else had. He thought for sure they were connected somehow. He was going to kill Hermione for Nic. He burst through the door of Nic's room, Hermione was sitting on the bed holding a silver frame.  
  
"Nice picture Nic, I hope you don't mind if I keep it after I kill you" she said without looking up  
  
"Not at all" Ron said, raising his wand. Hermione dropped the picture when she heard his voice.  
  
"Ron!" she said, startled "What are you-?" he cut her off  
  
"You tried to kill Nic!" he yelled "YOU TRIED TO KILL HER BECAUSE OF ME!"  
  
Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand, he used the unarming spell to rid her of it. He was madder than Hermione had been when she first walked into that room. She walked backwards until she found herself against a wall. Ron closed in on her, she slip against the wall into the corner. He followed her. She sat down in the corner and cowered in front of him.  
  
"please don't kill me!" she screamed "I'll do anything!" She looked up into his eyes, they were full of emotions, love, fury, anger but not sympathy. She closed her eyes.  
  
"HELP!" she called out "OH GOD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" but her own silencing spell worked against her. No one heard her calls for help, no one heard her beg for her life, and no one heard Ron's spell. She closed her eyes and begged for mercy.  
  
"AVADA KADAVERA!" he yelled. Hermione's eyes were full of pain and hurt, not from the spell but from his cruelty toward her. She closed her eyes, no longer able to stand looking at his face that she had once found to be so perfect. She closed her eyes for the last time that night, and never shed a single tear.  
~* THE NEXT DAY IN THE GREAT HALL*~  
  
The only people who noticed the empty seat at the table were Ron and Nic. After Ron had killed Hermione, Nic ran up the stairs and into her room. She heard Hermione's screams through Ron's head. She disposed of the body; she wasn't going to let Ron be caught for protecting her. The whole situation seemed absolutely surreal to them. Ron couldn't believe what he had done, and Nic couldn't believe that he had done it for her. They sat together that morning for breakfast, like usual except today Fred and George also sat with them. Ron sat across from Nic at the end of the table, the twins both sat on the opposite side of the table from Nic. She had been in a bad mood all day and that usually meant pain. The seat next to Nic was empty. Dumbledore glanced over at them and frowned, he looked around from his table then stood up.  
  
"I have some distressing news," he began "One of our students... is dead" the hush of the students was immediately followed by frightened chatter. "Don't worry" he said "We have determined the source to be an allergic reaction to a type of plant" Ron looked at Nic hopefully, she looked grim. Dumbledore was lying, she was sure of it.  
  
"Now then since one of our number is gone we had an opening, now our new student has arrived." He waved his hand and Mcgonagal carried out the sorting hat, followed by a tall boy with very short blonde hair. Nic took a drink from her cup, and looked over at the boy. "Everyone this is Kyle Flemming" Nic dropped her cup and looked over to both Rachael and Aimie. They all exchanged glances and then looked back at the newcomer. Ron looked at Nic, whose eyes were wide with an implacable emotion. If Aimie had been thinking negative thoughts before, they just tripled. She stood up to yell at him, Nic used her wand to push her down, while Rachael used a charm to shut her up. Draco held her as she struggled, he had no idea what exactly was going on, but he didn't want a slytherin to make such a scene. He held her arms down to her sides as she violently attempted to break free. Finally Ron decided to speak,  
  
"Nic...?" he asked cautiously. Nic had settled down and was not likely to kill anyone anymore. Ron liked to believe it was his kind emotions and love that had changed her. In all truth it was. But for the first time in weeks, she had that killing look in her eyes. It made Ron wonder about her past, and if this boy was in it. Nic never answered him back, she just kept staring at Kyle. Ron kept looking at her, right into her eyes. He eventually recognized her emotion as a mix of anger and pain. Ron tore his eyes away from her to glare at the newcomer, who was staring at Nic. Anger flashed in his eyes. He stood up suddenly.  
  
"You SON-OF-A-B-" Nic shut him up and yelled, "BISCUIT!". Ron's display of emotion grabbed Kyle's attention. Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"It is time for him to be sorted" he said softly "That is if we are all done yelling about baked goods, I trust you are Mr. Weasley?" Ron turned scarlet  
  
"Y-yes sir" Without another word the hat was placed on the boy's head. The hat sat there muttering to itself for over three minutes.  
  
"This boy... is very unique. He clearly belongs in Slytherin, but I believe he will prosper in Gryfindor. I will leave the choice to him." Silence filled the great hall; Ron looked as if he would kill Kyle is he chose Gryfindor. Nic tore her eyes away from the young man with the hat on his head to look at Ron.  
  
'Does he feel my hate?' she asked herself 'my pain? At one point my love? Can he feel it? Why else would he be so mad? Does he know Kyle too?' Thoughts flashed in her mind at a million miles a second. Kyle looked back and forth from Rachael and Nic to Aime. He did this several times, then to Ron. Ron still had that hate in his eyes, that unexplainable hate. Kyle smirked, much like Malfoy and decided that he would have much more fun there.  
  
"I choose Gryfindor" he said confidently, never taking his eyes off Ron. Nic's eyes went wide as her head snapped back to him. Her hair lingered in her face, Ron stood back up, all embarrassment gone. He pulled his wand, Nic put her hand on his arm and lowered it.  
  
"You'll get your chance" she said softly as Kyle walked down and sat right next to her. Her eye started to twitch as he did so.  
  
"Well, well, well" he said looking at her "Who do we have here?" Ron sat down and looked calmly at him, though still with an evil scowl.  
  
"Go away Kyle" she said softly, not letting the emotion show in her voice. He smirked.  
  
"I like this seat very much, who is your friend?" Nic grimaced as if in pain, she knew what she was supposed to say but...  
  
"I don't have any friends" she said in a voice that was barley above a whisper  
  
"What was that?" he said smugly "I didn't quite hear you" A frown crossed his face as she didn't answer "ANSWER ME!" he raised his hand to hit her, she turned, lightning quick and grabbed his arm.  
  
"I don't have any friends!" she screamed and punched him in the stomach. Her eyes teared up, but she didn't cry. Ron stared at her, she was so hurt by everything. By Kyle's presence she seemed to be mortally wounded. He wouldn't stand for it. But... she didn't have any friends? What about him? Now it was his turn to be hurt. He ran out of the great hall, she turned around.  
  
"RON!" Kyle hit her in the head. She fell to the ground, still no tears were shed. Her last words before blacking out were:  
  
"Ron... come back"  
  
She woke up to Ron's bright shiny face in the infirmary several hours later. She smiled when she realized he was asleep. His face was covered in bruises and dried blood. She sat up quickly.  
  
"Ron?" He looked up and smiled. Though she didn't know it, it was the first time he had smiled since she had been admitted to the hospital. She put her hand on his face and traced the bruises, he winced under her touch. "Who did this to you?" Ron stopped smiling.  
  
"I-I got beat up by the new kid. What's his name, Kyle is it? Bloody Hell he's a good fighter" Nic grinned and put her hand over the spot Kyle had hit her. "Well I better go, I guess you want to be alone with your friends" No one else was in the room. Nic pulled back a little as if she had been stabbed in the chest.  
  
"About that..." He cut her off  
  
"Don't." He said " I don't know what that was about, I don't care but it's obvious there is something between you and him and I don't want to stand in the way of that." Nic looked at him curiously, was he really that offended? Did he hate her that much? He moved for the door. "I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness" a tear rolled down his cheek "I'm leaving Hogwarts for good, Good bye..." he paused "Ai shiteru" He ran out of the room, leaving Nic all alone. Silent tears rolling down her face. Ai shiteru, I love you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: Ok I know how this looks, but you guys are in for a BIG surprise!  
  
Julian: I already know it though! :::giggle giggle:::  
  
Silver: Riiiiiiiiiight, I just love cliff hangies don't you?! I wonder if Ron really will leave for good, and how does Nic, Rachael and Aimie know this new boy name Kyle? Find out next time! 


	7. That dream

Silver: Welcome back, I knew you would be here.

Julian: :::whimper:::

Silver: :::pats his head::: there, there all will be ok. Any way you should know that this is now what happened to Ron after he ran out of the great hall. I just thought it would make an interesting chapter.

Julian: Poor Ron, he is so confused and hurt by that bitch.

:::SMACK!!!:::

Silver: she is not a bitch!

Ron ran out of the great hall to the Gryfindor common room. Once there he collapsed in a chair by the fire. Harry sat unnoticed in another chair, further in the back.

"God?" Ron asked, unaware of Harry who looked up at him. "Why do you hate me? My family is poor, I've got this fire red hair, my best friend is trhe single most popular kid in school, and now this? Why?" Harry's heart went out to the boy, yet he said nothing. "God....." he began again "I think I love her. Not a crush, not pretend, real love, why are you taking her from me? What have I done that was ever so bad?"

"Ron?" Harry asked, Ron jumped "I'm sorry, I was just here then you sat down and I over heard and well....." he was fumbling for words "I thought you might like to talk about it with a more solid source." Ron smiled; apparently he was not at all embarrassed by Harry's over hearing him.

"Thanks, sure lets talk" They spent the next hour chatting. Ron confided in him, he was some one who he was sure he could trust. Just as they were getting closer, Kyle walked in. Ron felt all his pain come flooding back, Harry put an arm in front of Ron, as if to protect him.

"What do you want?" he asked fiercely, Kyle smirked.

"Just thought carrot top over there would like to know about Nic-chan"

"Nic-chan?" Ron blurted out without even thinking

"It's Japanese baka, now do you want to know or not?" He had a sort of annoyance in his voice.

"yes....." Ron was weak, he felt tired and out of touch with reality with Harry standing like he was. Ron put his hand on Harry's arm and lowered it. "Tell me"

"She's in the infirmary, intensive care" he said very calmly, as though he didn't care

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled, jumping up. Harry held him back "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Kyle crossed his arms and looked away.

"She's getting weak" He said "you did this to her you know, she used to be able to stand her ground against me. Now she's a push over. It's your fault. Her last words when she hit the ground were 'Ron come back'. She obviously cares for you a great deal. Your lucky, she hates everyone, or at least she used to." Ron finally broke free of Harry's grip. He threw a punch at him; Kyle grabbed his fist and twisted it. Ron fell to the floor. He jumped back up and dashed out the portrait to the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey was tending to some serious wounds that belonged to Neville. Apparently a large potion had exploded in his face and toads flew at him. Madame Pomphrey turned around and gasped when she seen his hand. It was mangled and twisted all wrong. She ignored his cries for his female friend whilst she tended his wounds. His hand was almost good as new when he finally saw Nic. She was bleeding badly and had several broken ribs.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked

"knocked out I'm afraid. She'll be out for a few days at the least."

"She's..... knocked out?" he asked fearfully but he already knew the answer.

"Yes the poor dear. Her injuries aren't that severe but she just wont' get better. She's refusing all magical and medical help. She's very depressed about something."

"Can I..... see her?" He asked

"Yes, maybe if you talk to her she'll feel better." Ron got up and walked over to the small area closed off from the rest of the place. No one else was around so he decided talking to her would be ok.

"Nic?" he asked "I know you can't hear me but I'm going to sit here and talk to you any way"

'I can hear you' Nic thought as she listened to her dearest friend ' I wish you could hear me'

"I'm so sorry, I know this is somehow my fault"

'I'm sorry, You are my friend'

"God I wish you could hear me, I'd take you in my arms and tell you exactly what I thought of you"

'That would be weird'

"But..... I guess I can because..... your not conscious"

'That's kinda sick' She felt herself being lifted slightly above the bed. His head pressed against her neck, she could feel his hair on her chin. 'you smell good' she thought. Ron looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed. He began to lean down closer. 'Hey! What's going on out there?!' The door flew open. Kyle walked right in.

"My turn" he said smugly, then realizing that Ron was hugging her, and trying to kiss her he freaked out. "DUDE!" he screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ron dropped Nic.

'Ouch!' she thought, not able to voice the thoughts yet. She listened as Ron and Kyle beat the living hell out of each other. Ron got in some good shots but mostly Kyle got him. After the fight, Ron sat down in a chair across from her Kyle left. Ron fell asleep very quickly.

He woke up in a large field, filled with beautiful white flowers. He could smell them as he stood up from the moist grass. He looked around for any sign of life, he saw none. He began to walk around the area, to see exactly where he was and how he had gotten there, when he came to a large clearing. The flowers still surrounded the area, but they were all on trees. He poked his head through the bushes to see what was there. He was very surprised to find Nic, sitting in a long flowing white gown. She was sitting in the middle of the clearing alone; Ron took a step towards her. He never took his eyes away from her face, she was usually very tough, always ready to fight. But in this instance, in this field, she was lovely. She looked absolutely helpless and Ron liked that thought. He started to take another step, then stopped his foot in mid-air. The trees all melted away, in there place was a large stone platform, floating seemingly in mid air. Ron was not on the platform, but several feet away from it in the air. Nic's cloth's had changed to a Japanese gi, complete with a bow and arrow on her back., and she looked absolutely terrified. Ron turned his head a bit to see what she was looking at, Kyle was standing on the opposite edge. Ron was frozen, he couldn't even move to get out of the air, but he wasn't falling, just floating. He watched in horror as Kyle lunged at her, sword drawn. Nic pulled an arrow from her quiver, but was not fast enough..... Ron felt himself choke down a scream as Kyle's blade made contact with Nic's heart. Suddenly Ron was free and on the platform. Kyle melted away the same way as the forest had. Ron ran over and took Nic's head up in his arms and let her lay on his lap. She was going to die, and he knew it.

"Nic?" he choked out. "Oh god please don't die, please don't" She painfully opened her eyes to look up at him.. She put her hand on his cheek and whispered his name. A tear of blood rolled down her face as she looked back to where Kyle once stood.

"If you die I don't know what I'll do..... but if I'm not the one you want.....I understand.....I only want you to be happy....." he said through pouring tears. Nic looked back up at him, the life slowly draining from her eyes.

"kowain da mon" she muttered softly, blood sputtering a bit from her mouth. "of losing you" Ron had no idea what 'kowain da mon' meant, but he thought it meant something like being happy about losing him. He felt his heart deflate with grief, then almost immediately swell with hatred. Hatred he aimed toward Kyle.

"Ron?" Ron opened his eyes to see Nic wide awake on her bed.

'A dream?' he asked himself 'How could that of been a dream? I didn't understand some of the things she said!' He didn't know. He smiled at her she put her hand on his face and traced the bruises, he winced under her touch. "Who did this to you?" she asked. Ron stopped smiling as he remembered Kyle and the fight.

"I-I got beat up by the new kid. What's his name, Kyle is it? Bloody Hell he's a good fighter" Nic grinned and put her hand on her head.

"I could have told you that" she said. Ron suddenly remembered the reason she had been put into the hospital- Kyle.

"Well I better go, I guess you want to be alone with your friends" No one else was in the room. Nic pulled back a little as if she had been stabbed in the chest. He felt terrible for what he had just said, he hated hurting her in any way.

"About that....." He cut her off

"Don't." He said "I don't know what that was about, I don't care but it's obvious there is something between you and him and I don't want to stand in the way of that." Nic looked at him curiously. Ron looked away, he couldn't stand to see her in pain. "I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness" a tear rolled down his cheek "I'm leaving Hogwarts for good, Good bye....." he paused "Ai shiteru" He ran out of the room, leaving Nic all alone. Silent tearsof blood rolling down her face. Ron ran quickly down the corridors to the owlery, he wanted to tell his Mother to come and get him immediately.

'Ai shiteru.....' he thought 'Why did I tell her? What is wrong with me???' He wrote the letter and went back to the common room. All of this took about two hours. Kyle was sitting in the chair Ron usually sat in, he turned when he walked in.

"You Son of a bitch" he said standing up. "How could you hurt someone like that? Tell them you love them then run out of the room? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ron was shocked. He had expected Kyle to beat the shit out of him for telling Nic he loved her, in stead he was mad because he hadn't stuck around? Ron sat down in a chair, utterly confused.

"I don't love Nic" Kyle said suddenly "I hardly even like her. We used to be sparring partners at her old school. She is weak now, you made her soft and that can only mean one thing." He stopped talking hoping he wouldn't have to say it. Ron just sat there; no thoughts in his mind were close to the truth. The portrait door choose right then to open. They both turned sharply to look at who was coming in. Nic entered the room.

"kowain da mon" She said "You don't know what that means do you?" Ron shook his head no, while Kyle nodded yes.

"It means I'm afraid or I'm scared" Kyle said. "But what does that have to do with anything?" For Ron though it was like a light had just clicked on in his head.

"You had the same dream" Nic nodded her head yes.

"We had the dream" she said, Kyle looked away.

"The only time two people share a dream is when....." he hesitated "They're in love" Ron's head snapped to look at Nic, who turned scarlet.


	8. Apologies and apprehnsion

Silver: Hello! And welcome back to my little world of screwing with the Harry Potter people! Hurray!

Julian: You an idiot.....

Silver: And your gay! Now then to my story!

Julian: OUR STORY!

Silver: ..() riiiiiiiight.....

"Why....." Ron began "Are you afraid of Kyle?" Nic smiled. They were still in the common room, Kyle had left to find his bed.

"Hm....." she breathed softly "I'm-I'm not really afraid of him" she confessed, confusing Ron to a whole new level of confusion. "I was afraid....." she couldn't seem to find the words. Ron put his hand on her chin and lifted her head to look at his. She took up his hand in hers and caressed it lovingly. Suddenly she realized what she was doing. She threw his hand down and jumped up. She ran to her room, shocked at herself for what she had just done..... For what she had almost said, she cursed herself for feeling this way about a person, and slowly the thing she had feared since meeting Ron was happening. She was going back to the way she used to be. She ran up the stairs, twists and turns, she couldn't keep them all, straight. Some how she managed to locate a hidden room. There was no thing there except for a large squishy chair. She sat down and curled into a fetal position. Her old self would not let her cry, it simply would not be allowed. She closed her eyes and seen things that she had never wanted to see again.

She saw the face of betrayal, the face of hate, the face of love. Love was a cruel and mocking face, always just beyond reach. She saw the large field, the battlefield where love had been lost. Where the seed of hate had been planted deep within her heart and allowed to blossom until there was no good left. No good..... No love. Only pain, a swirling black hole of pain that constantly ate away at her until she couldn't take it any more. That was what Nic saw when she closed her eyes. That will always be what Nic sees when she closes her eyes. Nothing but pain and hurt from the people she loved. She opened her eyes again and was surprised to find Rachael looking down at her. She sat up quickly and glared at her.

"How did you find me?" she demanded

"I can always find you remember? God your dumb" She smiled slightly at her own statement, Nic continued on with her evilness.

"What do you want?"

"I.....just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I walked down the stairs and watched you abandon poor Ron! He's in hysterics not knowing where you are or how to find you! Damn girl, you almost said it.....you never could say it"

"Say what? And how do you know how I have always been?"

"Nic....."

'great' Nic thought' now she is going to go all mushy on me'

"Please, don't push me away, we're friends, the best of friends ever! You can't possibly not miss me." Nic didn't even flinch

"You didn't answer my questions" Nic said solemnly

"You almost told Ron....." she hesitated sensing Nic's current hatred toward everything "You almost told him that you loved him"

"First off, you have no idea what I may have said to him. Second I have been able to tell people I love them."

"Not when you really meant it." Nic and Rachael had been friends for a very long time, it had come to the point when they knew each other so well they could finish each other sentences and say things at the same time. It was only during the last few years of school thast they had been separated.

"Please go away" Nic said softly

"No, no not without you. You're going to go and talk to Ron if I have to stun you and float you in there myself." Nic looked at Rachael, she had such a look of determination on her face. Guilt slowly crept up her spine, but guilt was not an emotion of the old Nic, it was only once she was better that she felt sorrow and guilt. She stood up and pulled Rachael into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I'm sorry for thinking you would ever try to kill me, I'm sorry for every bad thing I ever said to you. I'm sorry for all the lies, any pain I might have caused. I'm just sorry."

"You are not" Rachael said. They both started laughing.

"Nic?" came a voice from the door, it was Ron. As soon as he seen it was her he ran up and wrapped his arms around her, she in turn wrapped her arms around him.

'Wow' Rachael thought 'two hugs in one day from the great Nic, Run everyone its Ragnorak!' she laughed out loud at her own silent joke. (Ragnorak, the end of the world) The pulled back, arms still around each other, Ron looked at her eyes, he had always loved her eyes.

"you were afraid..... of losing me?" Ron asked, Nic blushed and smiled a bit.

"uh huh" she said, wishing desperately that Rachael would leave the room now. Almost as if on queue.....

"I, uh, I'm gunna go now" Rachael said from her darkened corner of the room. Ron jumped, obviously just now noticing Rachael in the room. She crossed the room and exited, Ron looked back to Nic. She looked just like she had in the field and in their dream, helpless. This time though she was helpless to her own feelings, something no person has ever over come.

"Ai shiteru" she said, wrapping him in a tight embrace again. Then, Ron, the meek pitiful boy.....kissed his beloved


	9. The leaves

Silver: sigh I miss Julian

Mike: No you don't, you have me now. I'm a better writer than he ever could or ever will be.

Silver: I don't miss his writing..... I miss him

Mike: Why? You in love or somethin'?

Silver: Nope, Julian was gay, unlike you, which is why he wrote better than YOU

Mike: Bitch

Silver: Whore

Mike: I'm not gay!

Silver: That's the problem

Nic pulled back.

"After all we've been through, your still apprehensive of me?" Ron asked

"Just..... don't do that again....." She said

"Do what? Kiss you? Did something happen to you?" She turned away "Nic-?

"Just..... don't do that and we'll be fine, O.K.?" She sprinted out of the room holding her shoulders for dear life. She ran into Aimie on the way out.

"Watch It!" Aimie growled as she got up off the floor. Nic just kept on running.

"Strange....." Aimie said to herself as she walked to the Slytherin common room. Draco walked over to her.

"Snape wants you in his office, now." He said. Aimie swallowed hard. She knew what that meant.

"Tell him to go fuck himself" She said 'for once' she thought to herself. She took off running through the halls, he wouldn't find her this time. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care, anywhere was better than Snape's office. She found herself outside near the lake. She sat onto a bench and prayed that he wouldn't find her this time. She sat and buried her head in her hands and listened to the birds and fish. The mer-people were above the surface singing songs that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder.

"NO!" She screamed as she turned around. Kyle pulled back and looked at her.

"What?!" He said

"Kyle?" She asked "Y-you haven't come to see me"

"I was afraid you'd scream at me" he said with a smile. She didn't smile back

"What do you want?" She asked. He lowered his head, still smiling

"I think you know" He said

"Oh God, your still on that?"

"Aimie, please I know-"

"No Kyle, you don't. You don't know anything about me, you never have and you never will!" She stood up and tried to walk away, but Kyle grabbed her hand.

"If you would just tell me, I would" He spoke gently, but Aimie pulled away.

"If you ever touch me again I swear to God I'll kill you." Then she walked away, leaving Kyle in shock.

Aimie continued to run. Run away from people, friends, loves, just run. She wouldn't let Snape find her, but she didn't know where she could turn. She yearned for days long lost, for days when nothing but getting decent grades, and showing up for school were her problems. For the days when She, Nic, and Rachael were still friends. She didn't want anything else, just for life to be the way it was again. Often were the days that she would stay up till dawn thinking of what could have been, how much better it could be. But there was no room for what ifs, and wish I would haves. Now life was real, and cold. Like steel, nothing was going to penetrate her unhappiness. She flung herself to the ground near the forest.

"Please God" she said "Please, tell me why you took everything away from me. I used to be so happy, so happy! Now I'm afraid to go home, why did you do this to me?! Why?!" She started shaking on the ground.

"Aimie?" The voice came and snapped her head in two.

"Rachael?"

"What's wrong?" Rachael knelt down next to her. Compassion wasn't one of her strong suits, but for this once she was willing to give it a try.

"I-I uh," She thought hard, knowing she could never speak the truth. "I miss you guys so much, I miss all of us being friends and having fun, I miss our old lives"

"It's not 'us' any more Aimie, remember? We're not friends any more"

"Don't say that! What we had was different, all of us! We can't function right without each other."

"Even if I agreed with you, we've all been through so much. Too much. Things will never be the same. Nic..... Nic doesn't smile anymore."

"What?" Nic, who had been the first to make a joke, and the only to make people laugh when they were sad, had said she couldn't imagine life without happiness. She seemed to be the only one who cared when there was a problem, and she was the quickest to beat any one who hurt one of her friends. They hadn't known where she had come from before sixth grade and they didn't really care. Once they asked, she got dark and forlorn, she began to shake, and she ran away. They never asked again, and they never mentioned the incident.

"That, that's not true Nic always smiles, always no matter what!"

"Not anymore. Face it, Life's different. Some parts for better, some parts for worse. And you're just making it harder for yourself by thinking that we can't function right without each other You need to move on and live your life the best way possible"

Aimie looked up at her

"Where did Nic come from?" she asked "And where did you come from?"

"You know I don't know where Nic came from, no one does. But I came from Texas"

"I-"said a soft voice from the woods "I don't really come from anywhere..." Aimie and Rachael turned to see Nic leaning against a tall tree, looking up into the blackened abyss called the sky.

"I've always been here, hiding in the shadows, watching people grow, watching them change... I don't want to change. I don't-"she stopped short. She averted her gaze from the sky, and turned to face them.

"I guess it's just easier to say good-bye" she smiled half heartedly, at them, as the wind blew across the lake and she dissolved into leaves.


End file.
